


Ice- Like the Colour of your Eyes

by todobroki_s



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Timelines, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Height Differences, Hospitals, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, M/M, Medical Trauma, Mundane and Shadow-World combine, Protective Magnus Bane, Shy Alec Lightwood, Timeline Fuckery, Tiny Alec Lightwood, Trauma, demon attack, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todobroki_s/pseuds/todobroki_s
Summary: When Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, pictured meeting his one true love, he didn't think it would happen in the I.C.U of the hospital Cat was employed by.





	1. Prolouge

It was the end to a rather stressful and tedious day as Magnus Bane settled into the lounge of his Brooklyn loft. Martine in hand, he gazed the setting sun. The sky was magnificent this time of night. A blur of crimson, canary, and bubblegum, it resembled that of an exquisite painting. Magnus crossed his legs, watching idly as the drink splashed near the lip of the glass while he swirled it with his finger.  As of late, there had been far too many demon attacks for his liking. Though, he supposed, it wasn't his job to be concerned for the safety of the Mundanes. He narrowed his eyes just thinking of the pitiful job the Nephilim- Shadowhunters- were giving. They were half-angel-half-human for God's sake! Rolling his eyes in disgust, Magnus relaxed again the plush sofa cushions. He didn't need to get involved in Nephilim affairs for they certainly didn't come to his aid as he singlehandedly defending all of Brooklyn. The Lightwoods, Magnus recalled grimly, were the ones running the New York Institute For a family so obsessed with The Clave, The Mortal Instruments, and all things holy, he was shocked at their complete and utter dismissiveness towards the demon attacks. He supposed they were trying- it was hard to run an institute after all- but this was horrendous. Bringing the glass to his lips, he relished in the slight tingly sensation it provided. After a long couple of days, we deserved some relaxation. Just as he was about to set in for the night, his pocket began ringing. Magnus sighed grumpily as he dug around for the previously pocketed device. He was half tempted to allow it to pass to voicemail, but seeing it was Catarina calling, he quickly answered.

 

"Cat, my darling, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Magnus answered rather flamboyantly. 

 

His heart skipped a beat when he heard an ear-splitting shriek from the background before Cat replied. 

 

"Magnus... I think you should come down to the hospital." 

 

Her voice was hesitant and small, alarming Magnus even more. Pushing up from the sofa, he ran a hand through his dark brown hair streaked with a reddish purple at the tips. 

 

"Are you okay? What's going on?" Magnus stammered, yellow cat eyes glowing. 

 

"The Mundane doctors recovered a damaged teenager. Magnus, I think they're a Nephilim." Cat worked out.

 

Magnus audibly sighed before sitting back down on the sofa. 

 

"Catarina, we discussed this. I have not interested in the great many problems of the Nep-" Magnus began.

 

"Magnus, _please._ I think it was a Greater Demon attack..." Cat whispered through the phone. 

 

Magnus froze in place. He'd banished him to Edom  _years ago,_ it wasn't possible that he- no. 

 

"I'll be right over," Magnus stated stoically. 

 

The phone conversation ended shortly after. Hastily, Magnus conjured a portal to the hospital. The situation reeked of a Greater Demon. Shadowhunters wore glamours, concealing them from the Mundane eyes, so how did Mundane officers spot the Nephilim? Couple that with the uncharacteristic of a Shadowhunters wails from the background, Magnus judged the damage was severe. 

* * *

 

Arriving in a back hallway to prevent discovery, Magnus quickly found Cat around the corner.

 

"You need to see this." she murmured, nearly dragging Magnus to a closed off room in the Intensive Care Unit. 

 

In the bed laid an androgynous child. Unsure of the gender, Magnus stepped closer. The child had an unruly head of slick, black hair. With skin so pale it was nearly transparent, Magnus began to fret over the child. True, the child was a Shadowhunter, but what was a thirteen-year-old doing fighting a Greater Demon. Magnus watched in horror as the child screamed bloody murder anytime the doctors would near them. Furrowing his brows, Magnus couldn't label his emotions. Partially, he wanted to not care, but seeing such a young being so terrified after a harrowing fight with a Greater Demon, Magnus felt he needed to stand by this child. 

 

"As soon as the doctors leave, I'm going to try to heal them," Cat whispered to Magnus as they stood in the doorway. 

 

"My God, Cat. What the hell happened to them?" Magnus muttered in a concerned tone. 

 

"From what I can conclude, they got hundreds of stitches and have just been released from a four-hour surgery." Cat explained.

 

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Magnus questioned uncomfortably. 

 

"I'm not certain," Cat admitted. 

 

Magnus and Cat waited side by side for the doctors to finish their administrations and leave the room. Once done, they witnessed the child's head lull to one side. On the side of their neck laid an unmistakable rune. The small whimpers and cries carried into the hallway as the child laid still on the bed. Magnus approached with caution, not wanting to scare them. As he came closer, he was faced with bleary ice blue eyes. Magnus felt his heart shatter as opaque tears cascaded down the sharp cheeks of the young Nephilim. Sitting down in the chair, he was wary to get too close.  

 

"Are you a Shadowhunter, little one?" Magnus whispered. 

 

"I'm not little, but yes." the child retorted through sniffles. 

 

"It's going to be okay, Cat's going to heal you as best as she can. I'm Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Can you tell me what your name is? " Magnus asked in a gentle voice. 

 

"Alexander, but they call me Alec." the child replied. 

 

"Who is they?" Magnus continued, moving closer to the bed.

 

"My parents, Jace, and Izzy. Everyone really." Alec murmured.

 

Where had he heard those names before?

 

"How old are you, Alec?" Magnus proceeded.

 

"Eighteen." the boy responded.

 

Magnus cocked an eyebrow towards the boy. If he was, in fact, eighteen, he was rather petite. At first glance, Magnus had believed him to be a young, teenage girl.

 

"I'm not lying," Alec grumbled, noting the incredulous countenance shared by both Magnus and Catarina. 

 

"Okay, Alec, I'm going to heal you now. There might be some slight discomfort, so Magnus steady him." Cat cut in. 

 

Magnus nodded, sitting on the side of the bed. Alec instantly flinched, back going ramrod straight and muscles spasming from the tension. 

 

"Discomfort?" he cried.

 

"Only slightly..." Magnus trailed off, attempting to comfort the teen. 

 

Alec looked like he was about to start bawling again so Magnus moved closer. 

 

"You've got nothing to worry about, sweet pea." Magnus gently cooed.

 

Alec's icy cerulean eyes widened in fear as blue flames sprung from Cat's fingers. He whimpered loudly as she began the healing process. Magnus moved to sit beside Alec, wrapping an arm around the timid teen's shoulders as he began to cry out. Tears streamed at a steady pace down Alec's cheeks like a waterfall. He turned to burry himself against Magnus, crying into his chest. Even while sitting, the boy didn't reach Magnus' shoulder. The Warlock proceeded to wrap Alec in a tighter embrace, feeling the boy go limp in his arms. 

 

"He's all done, poor thing, probably passed out. I can take him back to my place until morning if-" Cat offered before Magnus interrupted. 

 

"I'll take care of him until morning. Then I'll ask about his family and return him." Magnus expressed, carding fingers through Alec's ink black hair. 

 

"Okay, call me if you need anything." Cat agreed. 

 

Magnus nodded, staring down at the sleeping form of the boy. 

 

"I can create a portal back to the loft if you'd like." Cat offered.

 

Magnus nodded once more, unable to speak words. Silently and in a gentle manner, Magnus cradled Alec in his arms and stood up. The boy's head rested in the crook of his elbow while he legs were curled on top of Magnus' other elbow. It was nearly frightening how lightweight Alec was, but Magnus reminded himself that the boy was young, tiny, and had no muscle whatsoever. Pressing a sweet kiss to his hair, Magnus wordlessly thanked Cat as he stepped through the portal.

 

* * *

 

Arriving in the loft, Magnus carefully laid Alec on the sofa. The boy was still clad in only a hospital gown, leaving his scarred back open to the cooler air. Magnus fetched a blanket as the boy shivered from where he laid on the sofa. Returning, Magnus bundled Alec in the soft material and lifted him into his lap. The strong beating of the boy's heart soothed Magnus' emotions as he asleep holding the boy. Even as a Nephilim, the boy, well, he was an adult, had striking features. High cheekbones, cute nose, startling eyes, and black hair that contrasted his milky white skin perfectly, Alec was a sight to behold. Suddenly, he found himself caring less and less that Alec was a Shadowhunter.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 (flashback)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can do it myself!" Alec had yelled at Jace and Izzy.   
>  It had been three days since anyone had last heard from Alec. As it was, he and Izzy were   
>  standing in Alec's room.   
> "Do you think he finally found that ditch?" Izzy asked in all seriousness. 
> 
> \---  
> Jace and Izzy begin the search for Alec after realizing he is missing.

_"I can do it myself!" Alec had yelled at Jace and Izzy._

 

_Despite being assigned a mission himself, Jace was reluctant to let his brother go alone._

 

_There was a reason Alec used a bow when fighting- he wasn't very successful in hand-to-hand-combat or particularly gifted with a Seraph blade. Isabelle had her whip, which she used primarily, and Jace never left without at least two Seraph blades and a few daggers. His black-haired brother stayed close to the wall at the parties Izzy and he had dragged him out to, complaining all the while. Though he would never say it to Alec's face, Jace knew he was the weaker of the trio. Alec was shy, nervous- though that's not what made him weak. His inability to fight with a blade would be his downfall. Sure, arrows worked splendidly for long distance, but what happens when the demon is on him? At the young age of eighteen, Jace and Izzy had several demon kills under their belts. Alec had yet to kill a single demon. He'd been poisoned by them several times, leaving either Jace or Izzy to care for him. It always resulted in Alec barking that he was not a child and needed no such attention from his siblings. Maryse and Robert, Alec and Izzy's parents, had also seemed to catch on. Robert had ordered Jace to teach Alec how to fight. A few days prior, Alec had gotten injured during a fight... again. Jace had been gentle, knowing his brother was sensitive, but it all blew up in his face. Alec had attempted to punch him in the face, but Jace had caught his thin wrist as easily as breathing. This seemed to rile Alec up even further, causing him to lock himself in his room for days._

 

_So, Jace stood there, watching Alec's retreating back. He wouldn't push Alec again, but, someday, they were going to find Alec's body in a ditch. Jace felt the unease in his stomach increase as he turned back to Izzy._

 

_"He's going to get himself killed." she'd grumbled._

 

_"Don't say that Izzy. He's learning, just like we had to." Jace placated._

 

_"I'm going to go train, you can join me if you'd like." Izzy sighed, walking off towards the doors._

* * *

 

It had been three days since anyone had last heard from Alec. As it was, he and Izzy were standing in Alec's room. 

 

"Do you think he finally found that ditch?" Izzy asked in all seriousness. 

 

"He's not dead -my Parabati rune is still there- but he's in pain. Or, was, at least. Now... I don't know... anxiety maybe?" Jace trailed off, mind on autopilot.

 

Izzy folded her arms, pacing side to side as she pondered her next response.

 

"If he's okay, why hasn't he called?" she pointed out.

 

"He was pissed when he left, Izzy. Probably off trying to prove himself to everyone again." Jace quipped. 

 

Izzy ceased all movement, turning to face Jace abruptly. 

 

"He needs to learn how to fight whether he wants to or not. I can't continue to sit here, wondering if I'll ever get the chance to hug him and tell him I love him before I'm called to the medical center to identify a body! I don't give a damn if he wants to try and prove himself, but getting himself killed is foolish. He might be eighteen, but he's still so innocent, Jace! He hasn't even killed a demon yet and I... we just need to  _find him_ and drag his ass back here." Isabelle shouted, voice dropping low as she neared the end. 

 

"I can't argue with that," Jace admitted.

 

After a few beats, Izzy spoke up.

 

"Let's go get our naive brother." Isabelle stated before walking out of the room.

 

Jace followed close behind, careful to keep his distance just in case. His Parabati rune still ached as if Alec was pleading with him to come to save him. He could sense Alec wasn't in danger, not any longer at least, but it did very little to soothe Jace. He needed a tangible Alec, not Alec's emotions through a thick fog. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be making weekly updates do to all the support this book has received so far. In all honesty, I didn't think it would turn out this well and was originally planned to be a one-shot. However, seeing all the comments, hits, and kudos, I'll happily continue the story. The rest of the story in unplanned, leaving many things (including if Alec is the eldest sibling or not) in question, but I'll come up with that as I go along. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

The early morning sunlight bled through the curtains of the loft, rousing the Warlock. Blinking his eyes to rid them of the effects of sleep, Magnus took in an acute breath. Seeing the boy at the hospital had broken his heart, but watching on as the boy slept with a seemingly permanent frowned etched into his delicate features, plundered the remaining pieces into oblivion. Alec looked to vulnerable, fragile- as if the slightest touch would cause him to deteriorate. Magnus took his time to study the boy, mapping the outlines of bones, sharp angels, and scars that made Alec Alec. Though his skin was paler than Raphael's, there was a light blush dusting his cheeks. Magnus smiled, amused with his observations. However, all good things in life must come to an end. He had a stiffness in his legs from the way he had slept, and the position was causing them to crap. Attempting to do so without waking the Nephilim, Magnus stretched his leg to the side. Despite his caution, Alec's eyebrows furrowed and he made a soft grunt. Magnus froze, eyes going wide as Alec's eyes began to move beneath his eyelids. He could only imagine how Alec would feel when he woke up.  _The man, much taller and far more powerful, whom I had met yesterday -for no more than a few minutes- was now cradling me on his lap, watching me as I slept._ God, it sounded far worse when he thought about it. Magnus bit his lip, praying to all the gods out there that Alec wouldn't come awake and panic. That was the last thing he needed at this minute. He held his breath as the same, terrified blue eyes that he'd remembered opened lazily. 

 

"Don't worry, you're safe." Magnus sputtered, realizing after he had blurted it out that it was likely a poor choice of words.

 

"What's going on? Am I-" Alec cut himself off, sitting up suddenly. 

 

He'd immediately stopped talking once he'd gathered that he was being  _cradled_ in this  _man's lap._ Alec felt his breath catch in humiliation as he stared with wide eyes into Magnus' own. A hot, crimson flush rose to his already reddened cheeks. 

 

"S-sorry..." he stuttered.

 

"You have nothing to apologize for, darling. How are you feeling?" Magnus responded.

 

Alec appeared alarmed by how calm Magnus was being. He was a Shadowhunter, injured and rescued by Warlocks, currently being coddled by a man- if only his parents and siblings were here to see this. Alec almost laughed in hysterics for if anyone did see him, he'd be thrown out of the house. He didn't really have a preference -Shadowhunter, Warlock, Vampire- he didn't mind. His family, on the other hand, would rather throw themselves off of the tallest building than be caught being friendly towards a Downworlder. He couldn't help but enjoy the view he received from where he was sitting. Magnus had broad, muscular shoulders, biceps the size of Alec's head, and caramel coloured skin. His eyes were a dark chocolate, much like his hair, though that was streaked with a purplish red. Magnus' hair was shaved on the sides while being longer on the top. The longer strands were meticulously combed into voluminous side bangs. To put it simply, the man looked like a god. Alec instantly began to compare himself to Magnus. He knew he was tiny, but he looked like a mere child next to Magnus. He lacked muscle, which Jace had indiscreetly pointed out, and his hair was a constant mess. He'd spent several minutes trying to style it just right, even trying many types of styling products, but it always fell back into its natural position- straight into his eyes. Izzy had referred to his hair as 'typical My Chemical Romance wannabe' style, seeing that it was longer (falling over his ears and reaching the edge of his chin), and the fringe-like bangs he sported covered his eyes on a daily basis. 

 

Alec's heart stuttered as he stared longingly into the dark eyes of the Warlock. He'd never been in a relationship, never been kissed- hell, never killed a demon- yet he felt  _something_ for the Warlock. He couldn't place the feeling even if his life depended on it. He  _liked_ girls after all, and Magnus looked nothing like a female. 

 

"T-thank you." Alec murmured, still caught up in Magnus' beauty. 


End file.
